Wife Swap: Cullen vs Potter
by LightInNight
Summary: What happens when soft spoken vampire Isabella Cullen, loving wife and mother of one switches places with pregnant Julie Potter, wife to the most powerful wizard and mother of two. Chaos. Why is Emmett wearing a bunny costume? Read and Review Please
1. Meeting the Characters

_A/N: I know I'm not really good about updating but I'm hoping that since I write most of my notes on this story during my Astrology class I can really get a few chapters in before I start slowing down. I really hope you guys enjoy this story._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the few characters that I've made up, and my toothbrush.

**_Meet the Characters_**

**TwiUni Characters- Role, physical age and appearance**

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen = Husband, 17, Bronze Hair and Golden Eyes

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen= Wife, 17, Brown Hair and Golden Eyes

Renesmee Carlie Cullen= Child , 10, Bronzy-Brown Hair and Chocolate Eyes

Carlisle Cullen= Grandfather, 28, Platinum Blond Hair and Golden Eyes

Esme Ann Platt Cullen= Grandmother, 30, Golden Brown Hair and Golden Eyes

Mary-Alice Brandon Whitlock= Aunt, 20, Black Hair and Golden Eyes

Jasper Whitlock= Uncle, 21, Honey Blond Hair and Golden Eyes

Rosalie Hale Cullen= Aunt, 19, Golden Blond Hair and Golden Eyes

Emmett McCarthy Cullen= Uncle, 23, Brown Hair and Golden Eyes

**HpUni Characters- Role, physical age and appearance**

Harry James Potter= Husband, 28, Black Hair and Emerald Eyes

Julie Lyra Black Potter= Wife, 28, Black Hair and Sapphire Eyes

Orion James Potter= Child, 10, Black Hair and Emerald Eyes

Cassiopeia Carina Potter= Child, 9, Black Hair and Sapphire Eyes

Sirius Orion Black= Grandfather, 46, Black Hair and Grey Eyes

Draco Scorpius Malfoy= Uncle, 28, Platinum Blond Hair and Grey Eyes

Hydra Ursa Aquila Malfoy= Aunt, 28, Platinum Blond Hair and Blue Eyes

Scorpius Aries Malfoy= Cousin, 10, Platinum Blond Hair and Grey Eyes

Hercules Leo Malfoy= Cousin, 10, Platinum Blond Hair and Grey Eyes

TwiUni Characters: Live in Forks, Washington, Jacob Black does exist and is a werewolf but will not play a large role in the story.

HpUni Characters: Potters live in Godrics Hollow, Sirius lives at Grimmauld Place, Malfoy's live at Malfoy Manor. Voldemort has been killed at this point, Dumbledore is still alive, as is Sirius… so disregard the end of book 5 and all of 6 and 7.

Summary:

WifeSwap picks two families that live on different sides of the planet to participate in their two week swapping of the wives. They have all seen the show but wondered why they needed to sign secrecy papers, and why it wasn't going to be aired on regular television. What happens when soft spoken vampire Isabella Cullen, loving wife and mother of one switches places with pregnant Julie Potter, wife to the most powerful wizard and mother of two. Chaos. Why is Emmett wearing a bunny costume?

* * *

Review... please. Otherwise I'll assume no one is reading and I won't continue. Thank you


	2. Phone Call

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in published works, I do own a few that I have created in the story. I do not own Wife Swap.

A/N: Thank You all for reading! You're all awesome. This is the un-beta'd version, I wanted to get it up asap.

Chapter One  


* * *

  
"Emmett is acting strange," Edward said as he pushed Nessie on the swings that Alice 'just had to buy'. "He has been blocking his thoughts for two months now. I mean before there were just a bunch of thoughts about naked Rosalie, but now he is trying to keep his thoughts hidden. What do you think he is up to?"

"Edward why does he always have to be up to something? Can't he just be attempting to keep you from seeing his wife naked?" Alice said rolling her eyes at him while reading her fashion magazine.

"You're not any better than him, you have been blocking your mind as well. You are in on this too. Doesn't blocking you mind get tiring?" Edward replied as he gave Nessie a little harder push.

"You'll see," Alice said cryptically getting up and skipping inside to the phone as it started to ring.

"Cullen Residence, Alice Cullen speaking," Alice chirped into the mouth piece.

"Hello yes, may I please speak with Isabella Cullen," a voice said back.

"One moment please," she said into the phone then yelled, "BELLA PHONES FOR YOU."

"Alice, who is it and why do they want to talk with Bella?," Edward asked as he brought his daughter back into the house to fix her something to eat. He started to rummage through the refrigerator looking for some food.

"Be patient Edward, stop trying to rush this," answered Alice.

Exasperated he through his hands up and said, "rush what, I have no idea what is going on."

Alice mumbled, "probably a good thing."

Bella came running into the kitchen hair half curled and still in her clothes from the night before.

" Who is it, people who want to talk to me usually call my cell," she asked as she took the phone from Alice.

"Bella just talk!"

"Hello, this is Bella Cullen, who is calling,"

"Congratulations, you have been chosen to appear on the television series Wife Swap! Now I'm sure you've seen the show so you know what happens. You will receive a letter in about two week with all of the details. You will also get your plane ticket, you must provide your own luggage, you may only take one suitcase and one carryon. Your household manual must be written and sent to us in two weeks. Our letter will tell you when the cameras are going to show up. Have a nice day," the voice said before hanging up.

-Silence-

Two voices then screamed, "EMMETT!"

A girlish voice answered back, "He's not here, my sexy husband is out hunting, try again later, leave a message after the beep."

"Liar, he is in our room guys," Rosalie told them as she walked into the kitchen. Edward ran up the stairs. "Bella what happened to you?" She asked referring to her half ready state.

"I got a very interesting phone call, your oh so brilliant husband signed me up for a television show," Bella exclaimed. Rosalie attempted to look surprised. Bella stared at her then started to pace around the room, thinking of all the horrible things that could happen because of this. Halfway through her pacing the phone rang again.

She ripped the phone off the hook and angrily answered, "Hello!"

"Hello again Mrs. Cullen, I forgot to tell you that this is a special edition of Wife Swap and will not be shown to the general public-"

She cut them off, "What do you mean it will not be shown to the public, why bother taping it then?"

"You will need to sign the papers that will arrive in approximately two minutes and have everyone appearing with you sign them and return them within the next day, this is very important," they continued as if she never said anything.

"Why, what is so special about this edition?" she wondered, looking at her family, she could see Alice furiously texting away, probably tell everyone to come home immediately.

"Mrs. Cullen, this is the Magical Edition."  


* * *

  
Please Read and Review, I should have the next chapter up soon!


	3. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in published works, I do own a few that I have created in the story. I do not own Wife Swap.**

A/N:Here is the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter One

Mrs. Potter was having an average day. Little did she know that he whole day was about to change.

"Julie there's an owl for you," her husband, the famous Harry Potter said as she came into the room to get her morning coffee. She filled up her mug and opened the envelope. The letter jumped out of her hand and began to speak.

" Congratulations! You have been chosen to appear on the hit television series Wife Swap. We were very impressed with the application that you sent in and selected you and your family to participate in our very special edition. You should receive your official letter with-in the next few days. It will outline the general guidelines and also your plane ticket. You may only bring one suitcase and one carry on. You may bring your wand with you but you may only use it if all the family members have signed the secrecy contract. You should complete your household manual and return it to us in three weeks. Our letter will outline what it should contain. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask. Have a nice day."

The envelope dropped to the table.  
"What the bloody hell what that?" she asked her husband.

He put on an angel face and answered, "I have no idea darling."

"Don't you dare play that game with me mister, what did you do?"

"It was Draco's fault. We made a bet and he said that the loser had to enter their wife in to the show."

"So how was it his fault?"

"He cheated that's how, the only way he ever wins is if he cheats."

She just stared at him and shook her head. After a few moments she got up and said " I'm going to go and get the children ready, then we are going to go pay my cousin a visit."

As soon as she left the room he did a fist pump in victory, " Oh and you're sleeping on the couch tonight," she called from the stairs.

"What?!" he jumped up and ran after her hoping to plead his case.

After they had gotten their children, Orion and Cassiopeia, up and ready the family returned to the kitchen where they were greeted by their house elf holding a second letter.

"This came for Mistress." It said as it set the letter in Julie's hand.

"Thank you, I'll open it straight away," as she opened the letter it began to talk just as the first one had.

"Please sign these papers as soon as possible and have anyone appearing in the show with you sign as well. It is very important that you do this, otherwise they can't be around the cameras or the new mother. No exceptions," it dropped to the table on top of the first one and spit out a rather large contract.

"Mummy what was that about? Are you going to be on a show? A muggle show?" Orion excitedly asked his mother.

"Mummy are we going to be on it too. Can we go visit granddad today? Pretty please," Cassy asked her mom, " we promise not to be bad like last time."

"One question at a time you two," Harry scolded his children. "How can you expect your mother to answer all your questions if you ask so many at once, don't you want an answer."

"Daddy, you just did it too," giggled Cassy, " 'sides mummy's smart she knows everything and can answer all of our questions before we forget them."

Harry just rolled his eyes and turned to the house elf to get some breakfast made.

" That was about a show called Wife Swap, where two mummies trade places and camera's tape it to show others what happens. So yes we will be on a show, yes it is muggle but I believe that this is a magical edition of it"

Cassy ran to her mother and cried into her chest, "Mummy, you're leaving us? Don't you love us mummy?"

"Harry James, do you see what you've done? You've upset our daughter, she think that I don't love her. Fix this right now."

"Honey, mummy's only going to be gone for two weeks then she is going to be back for good. Some one else's mummy is going to come here and pretend to be mummy for a while then she will go back to her family."

Cassy's muffled "ok." Answered him.

"Is the new mummy going to sleep with daddy too?"

* * *

Please Review! Thanks!


	4. Vaults, Cribs, Pranks

A/N: I won't be able to get to the Cullen chapter today, I'm hoping to get to it tomorrow. Here is this to get you by.  
Please Review! more reviews = more chapters! I take the time to write this during class so it would really be helpful to know if anyone even liked it or if I was wasting my time.

Advertised Story : Eternally Damned by twiXlite

* * *

Chapter Four: Potter Dealings

_"Is the new mummy going to sleep with daddy too?"_

Juile was shocked that this came out of her sweet 9 yr. olds mouth. She was more shocked when they all heard a laughter coming from the foyer.

"Draco, you have some explaining to do," she yelled to the voices. One of them quickly quieted down when the other laughed even harder.

"What could I have possibly done? I just got here. All I heard was new mummy and sleeping with daddy," Draco said walking into the kitchen with family.

"You know full well what you did, Wife Swap, really?" she said gesturing to the contract and the letters.

"You mean they really picked you guys? Oh, wow. This will be go- OW, what the bloody hell was that for?" Julie shrugged her shoulders and said "Hormones."

Standing up she said, "kids why don't you take your cousins upstairs and finish getting all your things together so we can all go to Diagon Alley"

"Come on Aries and Leo, you gotta help us come up with a list of pranks to play on the new mum," Orion yelled while pulling his sister to the stairs.

"No you will not," Harry yelled back. "I swear those three remind me of the We-"

"Don't you dare say it Potter," Draco threatened. "I will not have my sons compared to that family."

" Ok, Ok I was just kidding, what do you guys need to get at the alley?"

"Oh a little of this, a little of that, you know. What about you?"

Julie looked down at her belly then looked up at Draco, " Hmm.. I don't know, maybe some baby clothes, toys and furniture. It's just a thought."

Hydra looked up surprised, " You're not going to use any of the Potter or Black family furniture?" she questioned.

"I can't, Orion used the Potter things and Cassy used the Black furniture, so technically the next to use that stuff should be their heirs. I have to go and buy new things for this baby, all new things, which will be fun," Julie said sighing.

"No you don't. One, most of us have extra furniture hiding away in our vaults, and I know the Black family does for sure. Do you really think that Pureblood families only have cribs and such for one child? Two, you still have your mother's family things and also the Evans family still has a vault that Harry can get into. Just because they had 100 years of squibs doesn't mean that they weren't at one time one of the greatest Pureblood family around," Draco smugly stated.

Harry looked surprised, "what? You mean I've got another vault? Gees, that bring the total up to 34. Why was I not told about that vault? All the times I've been to Gringotts and never once did they mention another vault."

"One word, Dumbledore. Honestly, look at how he keep all of the other vaults from you and made you live off of your own vault that your parents set up for you when you were a baby, which was supposed to be 9.5 times the size it was when you got it. Its amazing what that man gets away with. When we go today, we can stop at the bank and get that all sorted out while the women and children shop," he replied while munching on a piece of toast.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan, I'm going to send that meddling old fool a letter when we get back, no use alerting him that I know beforehand, he might try to stop us first."

"This is good toast, which of the elves made this? They'll have to let mine know how they make it. Anyways lets get going before those kids get up to anymore trouble than they already have."

Harry helped his wife up and asked, "Did you need to get a new trunk and some new muggle clothes for the show? I don't think you have any maternity ones."

"I had forgotten all about that, you are still in trouble Draco. I can't believe you did that. What if I had signed you guys up? How would you have felt? Ho-"

"Calm down Julez, that can't be good for the baby," Harry told her as he rubbed her stomach. "Lets talk about it later, ok? Lets enjoy today and plot revenge."

Julie let out a huge sigh, " I guess. Revenge is sweet." She grinned evilly

"Potter! Why did you have to remind her? I was hoping she would forget."

"I would never forget, only postponed the memory until a better time."

They all stood up and started going up the stairs when all four kids came running down the stairs ready in their travelling cloaks.  
"Come on mummy we have to go, I want to go to the fun store before all the good stuff is taken," Cassy sang as she and her brother and cousins pulled their parents toward the fireplace.

"The fun store?" Harry asked his only daughter.

"Dad, W3," Orion said rolling his eyes.

Harry nodded in understanding while Draco was still confused as to what his cousin's children were talking about.

"W3?" He asked.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" they chorused.

* * *

Please please please review! I will start a poll in the next potter chapter, which will come after the cullen chapter.


End file.
